


Emotionally Mature and Communicative

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kinkmeme prompt: What if, instead of mutual pining, Finn and Poe just talked, like they do in the movie?</p>
<p>Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotionally Mature and Communicative

“So,” Finn says, from where he’s sprawled out over the second bunk in Poe’s room, and Poe looks up from the holomanual he’s been reading to meet Finn’s lovely eyes. “Now that I’ve gotten out of medical and been officially recruited and all that good stuff - that is what you were waiting for, right? We can be boyfriends now?”

Poe blinks at him for a moment, and then, slowly, grins. “Yeah, buddy,” he says, and can’t help chuckling a little in delight. “Yeah, we can be boyfriends now. If you’re sure?”

“Oh yeah,” says Finn, rolling gracefully to his feet and sitting down next to Poe, who puts the holomanual aside and leans against him. “Very sure.”

“Good,” says Poe, and finds that his words - usually his surest tool - have deserted him. “Good. Awesome. Can I kiss you now?”

“Please,” says Finn cheerfully, and Poe leans over and presses their lips together, breathes in the scent of maleness and leather and indefinable _something_ which is Finn, makes a soft pleased sound when Finn raises his hands to tangle in Poe’s hair.

Across the room, BB-8 bloops. Finn pulls away from the kiss when Poe starts laughing against his lips. “What’d it say?”

“Said ‘About time,’” Poe admits.

“I gotta learn binary,” Finn sighs. “Hey, BB-8: could you give us a few minutes of privacy? I promise we’ll come out for dinner.”

BB-8 bloops something else and goes rolling out the door, and Poe collapses against Finn’s shoulder and giggles for a while. “What’d it say _that_ time?” Finn sighs, grinning down at his new boyfriend.

“That non-droid mating is only amusing to watch the _first_ time,” Poe says, slightly muffled by Finn’s shoulder. Finn blinks for a minute, then dissolves in chuckles.

“Oh Force, why does it even _know_ that? Poe, you’ve corrupted your droid.”

“Not my fault!” Poe protests, raising his head in mock indignation. “ _I_ thought it was powered off.”

“You’re a menace,” Finn sighs, and pulls Poe into another kiss.

*

When they emerge - as promised - for dinner, Jess Pava takes one look at their clasped hands, at Poe’s red lips and mussed hair, and sighs. “Damn. I had my bet on you guys taking at _least_ another month to get your act together.”

“We are emotionally mature and communicative adults,” Poe says loftily.

“By which he means I started the conversation,” Finn adds.

“...And Finn started the conversation,” Poe agrees. “But _then_ I was emotionally mature and communicative.”

“It’s very true, you were,” Finn says, and leans in to kiss Poe very sweetly on the lips.

“Oh dear gods of my ancestors, you’re going to be one of _those_ couples,” Jess says. “I really, really should have known.”

Poe glances over at Finn, grins, and lifts Finn’s hand to his lips so he can kiss the knuckles, staring deeply into Finn’s eyes. “One of those couples, Pava? What _ever_ could you mean?”

“I am going to be ill,” Jess declares, and goes stomping off towards the mess hall. She stops just before the corridor turns to look back and add, “By the way - congratulations on getting your shit together, and I wish you every happiness. And if you start making out anywhere near me I _will_ dump a bucket of water over both of you, see if I don’t.”

“Duly noted,” says Poe, grinning.

“Gotcha,” Finn agrees, and carefully waits until she turns the corner before he pulls Poe into yet another kiss.


End file.
